Multiple pole (also referred to as “multi-pole”) arc-fault circuit breakers are typically used in residential applications. Some current circuit breakers require periodic user-initiated testing, which is performed via a test button (also know as a push-to-test button or “PTT”).
Current multi-pole circuit breakers require either a plurality of test buttons (e.g., one test button for each pole) or a single test button having multiple button positions (e.g., a single button having a first position for a first pole and a second position for a second pole). One problem associated with these types of circuit breakers is that they are unnecessarily complex, requiring additional parts and board space. Each test button requires additional hardware components for mounting the test button to the breaker housing and for coupling the test button to the breaker microcontroller. Thus, manufacturing costs and design considerations are unnecessarily increased. Similarly, a single test button having multiple positions requires additional hardware components and design considerations.
Some design considerations include selecting an appropriate size and position for components such as the circuit breaker microcontroller. One design consideration of the microcontroller is related to the required number of I/O inputs, which are selected based on the number of test buttons or test button positions. For example, the higher the number of test buttons or test button positions, the higher the pin count and cost of the microcontroller. As such, using a plurality of test buttons or a plurality of test button positions increases the cost and size of microcontroller. Furthermore, a larger-sized microcontroller generates additional heat and, accordingly, provides additional design problems related to removal of excess heat from the circuit breaker.
What is needed, therefore, is a multi-pole circuit breaker having a single position—single test button that addresses the above-stated and other problems.